There are several techniques directed to identification of molecular fragments wherein the fragments are deposited on a membrane (after, for example, electrophoretic separation procedures). For example, several technologies rely on the detection and identification of molecular fragments represented as a blot on a framed membrane, by imparting chemiluminescence to the blot fragments and detecting the glow pattern emanating therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,047,129 is directed to a unit for the treatment of electrophoretic strips mounted on a frame. The unit comprises at least one pair of basins and a feed, forced circulation and emptying circuit. Various liquids including different treatment liquids and a rinsing liquid are discharged through tanks with the assistance of pumps.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,963,236 is directed to apparatus and methods for isoelectric focusing of ampheric substances within fluids containing carrier ampholytes. It utilizes multichannel recycling isoelectric focusing techniques and a dual reservoir system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,791 is directed to a blot frame and method of handling. Blot membranes are supported for handling during the course of blotting, analysis and storage.